A conventional automatic teller machine is detachably mounted with banknote storage containers that store or feed out banknotes. In such cases, a door is open-closable attached to the banknote storage container, such that the banknote storage container can be removed from the automatic teller machine and loaded inside with banknotes by a member of staff at a designated banknote loading location.
In the banknote storage container, a lock is attached to lock the door in a closed state to protect the banknotes inside, such as when the banknote storage container is mounted or demounted from the automatic teller machine or when in transport between the automatic teller machine and the banknote loading location.
However, since there are opportunities for people to handle the banknote storage container in a state loaded with banknotes inside, such as when being mounted or demounted and during transport, the possibility of the door that is locked by the lock being improperly opened cannot be discounted.
Accordingly, heretofore, as such types of banknote storage container, there are configurations such as those illustrated in FIG. 48 and FIG. 49 in which it is possible to confirm whether or not there is a possibility that the door has been improperly opened.
As illustrated in FIG. 48 and FIG. 49, in such a banknote storage container, a thus configured banknote storage container has a lock section 300 that restricts opening and closing of a door, not illustrated in the drawings, and is secured to a front face plate of the banknote storage container.
The lock section 300 includes a base 301. A lock 302 for locking the closed state of the door is attached to the base 301. Further, a cover 303 is open-closable attached to the base 301 so as to cover or expose a keyhole 302A of the lock 302.
Further, a lock plate 304 for locking the cover 303 is provided inside the base 301 so as to be capable of rotating. When the cover 303 is closed with respect to the base 301, the lock section 300 rotates the lock plate 304 under bias from a spring, not illustrated in the drawings, to lock the cover 303 in a closed state.
Moreover, in the base 301, a base elongated hole is provided facing a plate one end portion 304A of the lock plate 304. A long narrow keyhole 303A is formed in the cover 303 so as to face the base elongated hole in a closed state of the cover 303 with respect to the base 301.
Furthermore, in the lock section 300, in the locked state of the cover 303, the lock plate 304 is rotated when a lock release key 305 that is inserted from the keyhole 303A across the base elongated hole is moved along the keyhole 303A to press the plate one end portion 304A, thereby releasing locking of the cover 303.
Thus, in the lock section 300, the locking of the door can be released and the door opened by opening the cover 303 with respect to the base 301 to expose the keyhole 302A of the lock 302, and then inserting a door opening and closing key, not illustrated in the drawings, into the keyhole 302A of the lock 302 and rotation operating the key.
Note that, in the lock section 300, an identification label 306 can be disposed on the base 301 so as to cover the base elongated hole, and in a closed state of the cover 303 with respect to the base 301, the identification label 306 is interposed between the base elongated hole and the keyhole 303A.
Consequently, in the lock section 300, in the locked state of the cover 303, when the lock release key 305 is inserted into the keyhole 303A, the identification label 306 is pierced so as to be destroyed by the lock release key 305.
Thus, in the lock section 300, destruction of the identification label 306 can be caused even in cases in which an object other than the lock release key 305, such as a piece of wire, is inserted into the keyhole 303A in order to release locking of the cover 303 in an attempt to improperly open the door.
Accordingly, the configured banknote storage container enables confirmation of whether or not there is a possibility that the door has been improperly opened by whether or not the identification label 306 in the lock section 300 has been destroyed other than when banknotes are being loaded by the member of staff (see, for example, FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 on page 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-203532.